Listen To Your Heart
by xXBloodMoonAngelFearieXx
Summary: High school AU. Zoralina thinks she's all alone, being a cat girl. But then she meets Shadow the Hedgehog and the others, and they have experiences she'll never forget. SHADOWxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (This is my first fic! please rate and revioe plz!)

Here i am, late for school again. not like i care. School is for chunps anyway. I took out my cd player, whitch unfolded into a boom box. It started playing "numb" by linkin prk and i sarted to cry. it was my jam. I was the only cat girl in my schoo. it was ful of humans and they just didnt understand. I was picked on all the time and beat up for my cat ears and called "furrie and "freak". They were all just jelous that i was kawaii as fuck.

My name is Zoralina Scarlet Blackblood. I am 14 years old and a junior at Ravenwood High. I have dark gray fur with red scars and hai dark like the night and very straight. I hav cat ears and long fangs and two cat tails. I wear a blood red long sleeve shrt with sleeve all drapy-like. I asi wear a skin-tight skirt wit ruffle tht show my ass crack so my black lace thong shows. I wear my black comerse shoes every day. thayre my favorit. i also have bat wings. Everyone says i have the body of a model, but i don't believe it.

I'm arrived at school. Everyone was starig at me as usual. I looked me eyes away from theyres and went straight to homeroom. i sat down. The teacher, Mrs. Sucksondick, rolled her sweaty fat ss into the room and someone was behind her! it was a hedgehod!

"Class,' said mrs. sucksondick solemnly, "I want you to meet our new studint. Shadow the Hedgehog." I gasped! He was so SO fucking hot with his angry eyes and crossed arms and spikes.

""why don't you sit next to Zoralina, Shadow," mrs. sucksondick exclaimed happily, pointing to my desk near the window in the back corner.

"whatevs" said shadow, planting his smexy butt in the desk next to me. I fekt blushed, even though i had fur. My heart was punding. I quickly readjusted my shirt to show more cleavage, as i had huge fucking f cup boobs. My bra was also black lace like mah thong.

I turned so e had an excellent view. I thought i saw him blush too. But he actually didnt give not one fuck and didnt even look in my direciton. I sighed and pouted dissappointedly, (in a kawaii way). I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

I went to my high-advnced-freshman math. All these letters were confusing, i miss middle school. (AMIRITE)

lter i went home with my friend Amber Black. She had long hair like midnight and chesnut brown eyes like mud. Everyone says shes pretty, but not as much as me. I didnt believe them. She was good.

"so Zoralins-channnnn, said amber excidedly, "did you see that new guy Shadow the Hedgehoff? What a hunk." I blushed.

"I know right!" i practically screamed. "I almost had an organism!"

We squeed excitedly over shadow until we went home. I walked into my room, looking left to right secretively, bbefore entering. I turned on some Fall out boi and sat at my dark wood dest on the cornr next to hte window. "Nambanlee!" i said. The desk dissapppeared!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My desk reappeared in Zambanlle high school for magic. Did i forget to mention i was a witch? I have all kinds of magic ;;) no but seruouisly though. People normally have elemental magic, but i'm the only one with trelemental magic, which means i can practikally to anything i want.

My desk and everything on it came with me including the black lamp that happened to be pliged into my wall. Unfortuntily, the wall had a connection to my desk and came with me, crushing Billy, the kid that sat next to me. He died screaming like you her on those heavy metal songs. I hard a cjuckle. It was Shadow! I was partly happy that shadow chuckeled, because i had a HUGE crush on him and i'd do anything to get his attention. The other part I wasnt happy about was the fact that i crushed my classmape billy. oh well he was a fuckhead anyway.

I kept a straight face to be sure to look cool. My red eyeshadow hadn't smudged, thank god. Shadow was loking at me, and i blushed again. I didn't move. My heart pounded. "hhat was funny" said shadow in a chill voice. god he was dreamy. "thanks i said.

With that class returned to normal. I took out my Virgin mobile and scroured the internet for the choicest of memes. I was, like, the only person who new about memes. trollololol on them, theyre th easiest to rickroll.

Shadow loked over at my desk. "Is that success kid?" shadow asked lowly. I gasped.

"YOU KNOW MEMES?!" i wispered.

"I have th dankest memes around. take a lok at this" he showed me a choice meme. it was chice. "nice" i said cooly, flipping my dark straight hair into my eyes so it fell in that cool way you see in commercials.

I walked to my locker after class. I put in my magical books in it, which have all my magic in it. I shut the door, smoking a good blunt,(it promotes magic) ad shadow was there?!

"Hey, Zoralina, was it?" he asked smoth;y.

"yeah? i said.

"mind if you pass it?" he asked.

"np" i said

Thank" e said.

We both particimipated in some cool magics and rode unicorns t magic creatures studies i think. i woke up in the bathroom. shadow was there! and my paNTIES WERE OFF!

"s-s-s-shadow?" i asked sleepily and cunfusedly.

"shhhhh" he shuhsed. "just let it happened" he put his finger to my black lips and into my mount with my tongue. then he stuck it up my vag hole. "ur so wet" he growled lustingly.

I wanted him, likem so so bad righ now. I almost had an orgasism already! but then all of a sudden the door burst open. it was SONIC!


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" I exclimed questioningly.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THE DORR!" exclaimed shadow.

"PLAYER THREE HAS ENTERED THE GAME" sonic said as he kicked open the door butt naked with his ween flapping in th wind. it was very hard

shadow looked at him. "pathetic." he said, grasping my boob.

"Stop fighting!" i yelled. "you can both have me".

"Excelleeent" he said radically. I prepared myself for double penetration, but the bell rang and i had to go to class. Shadow removed his deep v diver from my undersea cave nd left the bathroom with soncic. I pulled up my pantied and followed.

The hallway was full of people, who all turned to look at us. Embarrassed, i started crying and went to the other bathroom, not the one i was already in, to cry. I pulled out my sharpie marker and write: SH+ZSB=3 lurv to make myself feel better. With my heart full, i was ready to take on lunch class.

At lunch, i sat down. then i ate som lunch. shadow the hedgehog sat down next ot me eating silently. "I saw what you wrote in the bathroom stall." said shadow calmly. i was silet. "You wantto be my gf?"

My heart started beating fast. "ohh...uhhh...no."

"No?" said shadow questioningingly "were you not satisfied with my performance?"

"No no no not at all " i ruhed, "its just thtt..." i said.

"what?" he said.

"It actually stood for Sonic the HEDgehog." he went silent nd gasped. its all made sense.

"YES" sonic yelled and leaped on my lunch table and pulled out a ukelale and laid down a sick riff. it was Fireflies by owl city.

I was so hapy, it was as if we were the only aminal people in the room together.

"hoe dont do it" shadow said.

I stood up on the table.

"HOE DONT DO IT" he said again.

I kissed sonic straight of the nip nop.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the cafeterie cried

"BUT I LOVE YOU" shadow shouted, dropping on one kneww. He pulled up a cd player which unfolded into thE SAME BOOMBOX that i had and started playing numb by linkin park. IT WAS MY JAM!

I started sobbing uncontablely. I couldn't decide! I was under the spell of sonics massive bone-a-phone, but sHADOW...

I rn out of the cafeteries crying. I ran into the bathroom i wrote the grffitit in. SH+ZSB. Who did i want tht to mean? It was a hard choice but i quickly decided shadow.

I walked out of the bathroom, ready to confess my love for Shadow he hedgehog. I looked over to the boys bathroom, when out came shADOW AND AMY _AND_ AMBER BLACK, MY BFFL!


End file.
